


January 28th, 2020

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [25]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Modern Era, My Chemical Romance References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Bahorel & Grantaire discover the meaning of the video posted to My Chemical Romance's twitter on January 28th, 2020.Writuary Day 28: Festive
Relationships: Bahorel & Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writuary 2020





	January 28th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's a stretch for the prompt but did you really expect me to think about anything else???????
> 
> anyway i will die on the hill of Grantaire being a massive my chem fan

“BAHOREL!” Grantaire had been laying on Bahorel’s couch scrolling through twitter, but now he was scrambling down the hall.

“WHAT?” Bahorel shouted back from the bathroom before Grantaire landed against the door frame with a thump. Half of Bahorel his face was covered in shaving cream and the other half now had Grantaire’s phone shoved in it.

“They’re show locations,” Grantaire panted. “In the US.”

The razor in Bahorel’s hand clattered into the sink. “There’s locations?”

Grantaire grinned, “My Chemical Romance in Brooklyn.”

Bahorel’s face split into a matching grin. There was a moment’s silence before their celebratory chaos begun.


End file.
